Push Me to the Floor
by ShinobiShan
Summary: Being in High School is hard enough without the added pressure of being in love with your best friend. But when that friend is in trouble, would you be able to put your feelings aside to help them? Yes, it's a high school fic...don't you just love them!
1. Push Me To The Floor

**A/N: The title of this fic is taken from a song by The Parlotones. They're a pretty famous South African band and definitely one of my favourites! If you can find any music by them I'd advise you give it a listen…**

"**Push me to the floor, don't give up until I'm begging you for more…"**

"Saaaaassssuuuukkkkkeeee, explain to me again how you find the point of inflection…" Naruto whined at Sasuke for the fifth time that afternoon.

"I swear to goodness Naruto this is the last time I'm telling you this! You take the second derivative of the first equation." Sasuke grumbled, and continued to unwrap his Popsicle.

"Aha…and where exactly do you find the first equation."

"Its right there in the question Naruto..." Sasuke sighed

"What good is Calculus anyway!" Naruto suddenly cried out. "I hate maths, it's so stupid! What the hell was Isaac Newton doing when he thought up this stuff? I'll tell you what he wasn't doing. Having sex. Because people who are having sex don't spend their time thinking about Calculus!" As if to add emphasis his point he threw his Calculus book across the bedroom.

Sasuke lowered the Popsicle from his mouth and looked at Naruto seriously "Naruto, are **you** having sex?" Naruto's eyes went wide at the question from the usually reserved Uchiha.

"Well no…"

"Oh, well then how come you never think about Calculus?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"Teme! It's not my fault I'm so stupid, maths just doesn't agree with me…"

"Well maybe if you spent a little less time thinking about sex and a little more time thinking about maths it would agree with you."

"Sex isn't the only thing I think about Sasuke!"

"Oh no of course not, there's also ramen…" Sasuke said thoughtfully, touching the tip of the Popsicle to his lips. Naruto watched the tip slide into Sasuke's mouth and he couldn't help but blush when Sasuke swirled his tongue around it.

Sasuke noticed Naruto staring "See! You're thinking about sex right now!"

Naruto's blush deepened "No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are…"

"I'm not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Ok, well how about when I do this?" Sasuke ran his tongue up the entire length of the Popsicle before sliding it back into his mouth.

Naruto's face was now burning; how the hell did Sasuke make eating a Popsicle look so god damn sexy? "N no, nope, no sex." Naruto stammered.

Sasuke's forehead wrinkled as he frowned at looked at the blonde "You're definitely thinking about sex…"

"I'm not alright…"

Suddenly Sasuke lunged forward and Naruto found himself trapped underneath the raven boy "You say you're not thinking about sex but this disagrees." Sasuke slid his hand slowly over the blonde's crotch.

Naruto let out an unexpected moan "Uh…uh Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Proving a point." The raven boy smirked before capturing the blonde's lips. He ran his tongue slowly across the blondes bottom lip causing the boy to gasp. Sasuke took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth and do a thorough exploration. But as quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended, and Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, looking rather smug.

"And once again I am right. The only thing going on up there right now is directly connected to what's going on down here." Sasuke trailed his finger down the zipper on Naruto's pants before getting up and leaving. "See ya later perv."

**2 Years later…**

He had a look on his face that was distant and confused, he was frowning hard and staring off into space. The smooth jazz playing in Naruto's head made the perfect backtrack for the moment…

After realising he had been staring at Sasuke for over five minutes Naruto turned his head back to the movie he was supposed to be watching before Kakashi-Sensei resorted to hitting him over the head. In front of him Kiba and Ino were trying to stick the top end of the window opener into Shikamaru's ear and next to him Sakura was fast asleep with her head on her desk.

"Mr Uzumaki, would you kindly rejoin the land of the living and stop staring into space?" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind me and aimed a slap for the back of his head.

"Sorry Sensei…" he said, trying desperately to stifle a yawn. He quickly turned his head back to see if Sasuke still had the look on his face but he knew the moment had passed. Sasuke was now sitting with his arms folded on the desk and his chin resting on top of them.

Naruto sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't help himself any more, after their kiss two years ago Naruto found it impossible to be away from Sasuke for any significant amount of time. After two years of feelings festering away inside him he had come to the conclusion that he was well and truly in love with the raven boy and there was nothing he could do about it.

Naruto knew very well that Sasuke neither felt the same way about him nor cared about the way Naruto felt, but it was like he had some kind of a hold over the blonde that couldn't be broken.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It seemed like hours before the final bell rang and the students could finally leave. Naruto raced over to Sasuke's locker to see if he was ready to leave yet. The two of them were supposed to be going out for ramen that afternoon.

"Teme, are you ready to go yet? I'm starving!"

"Naruto, you are always hungry, this is not some kind of new phenomenon." Sasuke continued to pack his books neatly into his locker, taking his sweet freaking time. He was an Uchiha after all and Uchiha's are never rushed.

Naruto waited patiently, for all of about ten seconds. "Saaaaaaasukeeeee! Hurry up. I swear I'm going to pass out if I don't get food soon." Naruto whined.

"Geez Uzumaki, would you keep it down over there." Neji grumbled from the neighbouring locker.

"Butt out would you Neji." Naruto glared at the brunet.

"Keep your pet on a leash would you Sasuke?" Neji slid over to Sasuke "I honestly don't know why you put up with him, you know for a fact that if you said the word you could have someone better, someone like me." Neji licked his bottom lip as he spoke to Sasuke, the lust practically pouring out of him.

"First of all Hyuuga, Naruto is my **friend**. I'm guessing you wouldn't be interested in being my friend so much as being my fuck buddy, and secondly don't ever talk about Naruto like that in front of me again or you'll lose something very precious to you." Sasuke slid he hand down and cupped Neji member, giving it a light squeeze.

Neji gasped and took a few steps backwards "I'll have you one day Uchiha, just wait…"

"Don't worry about him Sasuke, lets just go ok?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him away from Neji.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto, Neji is such a douche." Sasuke smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry about it. He only does it because he likes you…" 'And at least he has the balls to tell you' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yea, he likes me now but I bet he'd get bored of me in a week once he had me. Hyuuga's love going after things they cant have."

"I can see why he likes you though…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his blonde companion. "Uh, what I mean is, you're both rich, you're both from really influential families, you both think you're awesome…you have a lot in common." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't ever compare me to that evil asshole Naruto…but thanks, I am awesome." Sasuke smirked.

"Narcissist." Naruto grumbled.

"Big word for a dobe."

"Shut it Teme, I'm not stupid!" Naruto whined.

"You know Naruto, most kids lose their ability to whine like that at the age of 7 but you have somehow managed to keep yours." Sasuke smirked.

"Asshole." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Lets just go eat alright?" Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto's arm, leading him out of the school.

**A/N: Hmmm, Sasuke is rather feisty in this fic…Oh well, I like my men feisty!**

**So do you like this story? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and let me know.**


	2. Michael

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome :D**

**This chapter was inspired by the wonderful song Michael by Franz Ferdinand. Every time I hear it I picture Naruto singing it to Sasuke…haha, I'm slightly twisted…Anyway go and give it a listen, its amazing!**

**Just to make some things clear, Naruto and Sasuke are both currently 18 and in their last year of High School…**

Naruto stood in his living room singing along at the top of his lungs to a Franz Ferdinand music video.

"Michael you're the only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want. Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance floor, Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore!"

"Who's a whore?"

Naruto jumped and quickly spun around to see Sasuke standing in his doorway.

"Fuck Sasuke, you gave me a heart attack! How'd you get in here?" Naruto turned bright red, dropping the TV remote he had been singing into.

"Door was open. Uh, I take it you're not ready to go to school yet?" Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and eyed Naruto up and down.

It was at this point that Naruto realised he was only wearing a pair of boxers, having been distracted by the song halfway through changing. He blushed even harder "Gimme a sec." He muttered as he ran to his bedroom.

He pulled on a pair of black skinnies and a white hoodie and grabbed his orange high-tops(1) before walking back into the living room.

"You're wearing skinny jeans?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto tugged on his shoes.

"You know tight pants can lower your sperm count right?" Sasuke smirked and then turned around and walked out of the apartment.

Naruto's mouth fell open and he stared after the raven-haired boy.

"Oi, Dobe! Hurry it up in there." Naruto broke from his daze and ran out to meet Sasuke.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When they finally got to school Sasuke and Naruto headed for their lockers to collect their relevant books for the day.

"Morning Sasuke, Uzumaki…" Neji bit out.

"Morning Neji." Naruto gave the boy a fake grin.

Sasuke just looked at Neji for a few seconds before turning to his locker.

As Naruto was getting his books he started obsessing over what Sasuke had said to him earlier. Without realising it he had started doing some kind of nervous dance next to Sasuke.

"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, turning to the fidgety blonde

"Um…Sasuke, does my…do these…uh…"

"Naruto I was just kidding earlier, your swimmers will be just fine." Sasuke chuckled and patted the blonde on the head "plus those pants make your package look huge."

Naruto blushed and stuck his head into his locker. "Sasssssuuukkkkeee, don't say stuff like that!"

Sasuke smirked at the blushing boy "What's your first lesson today Whiney?"

"Uh Art I think…" Naruto said into his locker.

"Oh…" Sasuke closed his locker and lent his shoulder against it. "Hey is that kid in your class still bothering you?"

"He's nearly as bad as Neji." Naruto groaned as he closed his own locker.

"So he's giving you trouble?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yea, he just doesn't know what the word inappropriate means…"

"Why don't you just stop going to those Art classes then?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow sceptically.

"Sasuke! You know how much I love art…it's not fair that I'd have to stop going because of one creepy guy."

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said as he started to walk down the corridor, Naruto close on his heels.

They had just turned a corner when Naruto suddenly froze in his tracks.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke stopped alongside him and gave the blonde a confused look.

"It's Sai, he's coming this way…"

"Sai? You mean the guy we were just talking about?"

"Yea, one and the same…can we please get out of here, he creeps me out!"

"Too late, I think judging by the expression on his face he's already seen you." A beaming Sai was walking over to them.

Naruto grimaced and Sasuke gave the blonde a concerned look. "Don't worry, I'll sort him out for you…"

"Sasuke what are you going to do?" Naruto gave Sasuke a suspicious look but got no reply from the raven boy because Sai had already reached them.

"Naruto-kun, what a pleasure seeing you!" The smiling boy pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

Sasuke could tell by the look on his friend's face that he was extremely uncomfortable, so the raven decided to intervene.

"Ahem" Sasuke cleared his throat loudly and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, pulling him away from Sai "Who's your friend babe?"

Naruto's eyes widened, Babe? What the hell is Sasuke talking about? "Uh, this is Sai from my Art class."

"Nice to meet you Sai, I'm Sasuke." Sauke extended his hand for Sai to shake while snaking the other one around Naruto's waist. Naruto jumped as the appendage wrapped around him.

"Ah, so you're the Uchiha? Naruto speaks very highly of you." Sai said coldly, ignoring Sasuke's hand.

"That's me…you however, I have heard nothing about." Sasuke said, matching Sai's tone.

"Well, I'm sure Naruto doesn't tell you everything…" Sai shrugged

"That would be strange considering that I'm his boyfriend." Sasuke said, the expression on his face not changing in the slightest. Naruto however turned to look at Sasuke with wide eyes, what the hell was the Uchiha doing?

"His boyfriend? Naruto you never told me you had a boyfriend…" Sai looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"Yea, its kind of a **new** relationship." Naruto said uncertainly as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke. If the raven boy was going to pretend to be his boyfriend he was going to milk it for all its worth.

"Ah well, best of luck to you two" Sai said politely as he turned to walk away "Enjoy it while it lasts." He muttered under his breath as he left.

As soon as Sai was out of ear-shot Sasuke burst out laughing "Oh my God Naruto, he's worse then you described! Did you hear what he said at the end there?" He said as he removed his arm from Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke, that was a really stupid thing to do…" Naruto frowned.

"Why, it got rid of him didn't it?" Sasuke frowned back.

"Yeah, but now he's probably going to spread a rumour that we're dating." Naruto looked at his shoes. He'd love nothing more then for that rumour to become a reality, but he knew that Sasuke would be mortified.

"So, let him say what he wants, it's not like people are going to listen to a nutcase like that anyway. Besides, you and me dating? That's ridiculous! Nobody will believe it." Sasuke chuckled.

As soon as those words had left Sasuke's mouth Naruto felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces and tears started to well up in his eyes. He looked at Sasuke for a second before turning around and running to the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat down on top of the toilet. 'Ok Naruto, pull yourself together.' He rubbed his eyes hard and took a deep breath. 'You can't do this to yourself every time Sasuke says something you don't want to hear.' Even though he didn't want to admit it, Naruto knew that it was time to start letting Sasuke go.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice suddenly called from outside the stall.

"Uh…I'll be right out." Naruto winced.

"Are you ok? You kinda just ran off..." Sasuke was outside the stall he Naruto was in, he could see Sasuke's black sneakers from underneath the door.

"Yea I'm fine…I just suddenly felt sick."

"Well, we're going to be late for class so you'd better hurry up."

Naruto slowly stood up and opened the door. Sasuke took one look at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto tried to free himself from Sasuke's grip.

"You looked like you needed a hug, plus, hug's make people feel better." Sasuke released Naruto and looked at him seriously. "How bout we skip school today and we'll go hang out somewhere until you feel better?"

"No, it's ok. I think I just need to be alone for a while…" Naruto tried to walk past Sasuke.

"Come on Dobe, let's just ditch school. It'll help." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No Sasuke, just leave it!" Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's grip.

"Whats wrong with you Naruto?" Sasuke frowned and Naruto swore he could see hurt in those dark eyes.

"Nothing, I just can't be around you right now ok?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before his stoic expression returned. "Is this because of what I said to Sai? Did the thought of being with me make you sick?"

"Shut up Sasuke! You have no idea what you're talking about so just shut the fuck up!" Naruto couldn't stop tears leaking out of his eyes as he shoved Sasuke aside and ran out of the bathroom.

He didn't stop running until he was well away from the school. Naruto knew he was screwed 'How am I supposed to start taking back something that's not mine anymore? My heart has always belonged to Sasuke…'

**(1): Since I wrote this chapter orange high-tops have been haunting me everywhere I go! **

**A/N: Well…this is turning out a little more angsty then I planned. Oh well, a little angst every now and then is good :) **

**Please review you sexy beasts!**


	3. Forget You

**A/N: ITS NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY! Plus it was my birthday yesterday so I feel kinda special (and a bit hung over for that matter, so excuse the grammar)…this chapter is a present to Naruto and myself. Happy Birthday Dobe :D**

**Ok, so I retract my statement from the previous chapter, Naruto is not 18 until this chapter…it doesn't really make a difference to the story but whatever.**

**Oh and by the way, the legal drinking age in South Africa is 18 so I'm playing by those rules…enjoy the chapter!**

Naruto woke to the sound of his cellphone ringing "I see ya driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like Forget You!(1)"

He slowly rolled and looked at his clock "11pm who the hell calls at 11pm at night!" he grumbled as he grabbed his phone. "Hello?" he croaked.

"Did I wake you?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Sasuke's calm voice echo from the phone.

"What does it sound like Teme!" Naruto shouted a little more angrily then was necessary, although he was still upset about what had happened earlier that day.

"Sorry…" Naruto froze, Sasuke never apologized for anything, something was wrong.

"What happened Teme?"

There was silence for a few seconds

"Sasuke?"

"I need you to come pick me up, Itachi locked me out." Sasuke said in a very un-Sasuke like voice. Naruto could have sworn he heard a hint of sadness in the words but he knew that it was physically impossibly, Uchiha's are never sad.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked as he rolled out of bed and fumbled around to find his shoes.

"On the sidewalk outside the compound…"

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Naruto hung up and pulled a hoodie over his head before grabbing his keys and heading out of the door. All previous anger suddenly disappeared, his Uchiha needed him.

Sasuke had lived alone with Itachi in the Uchiha compound since his parents had died. In their will they had specified that Itachi was to care for Sasuke until his 21st Birthday, when he would be entitled to his share of the inheritance. This would have been fine had Itachi not been a complete psycho asshole. He punished Sasuke for the most ridiculous things and Naruto wondered what Sasuke had done to get himself locked out.

A few minutes later Naruto pulled up outside the Uchiha compound and waited until Sasuke got into the car. He was still wearing the same dark blue t-shirt and black cargo shorts he had been wearing at school that day and he looked half frozen, Naruto could see the pale skin quivering.

"Teme, you must be Hypothermic! Why didn't you put on a jacket?" Naruto turned up the heat full blast and pulled his hoodie off to give to Sasuke.

The raven looked like he wasn't going to accept it but after a few seconds he took it and pulled it over his head.

"I forgot to take my house keys to school so I couldn't get in after I got home…"

"You mean you've been outside that long?" Naruto couldn't help but shout at the shivering raven boy next to him.

"Yes."

"Goddamn it Sasuke! One day your stupid pride is going to get the better of you! Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Sasuke, I'm your best friend. Not matter what happened between us today I will always be there for you if you need me, you know that."

"I know." Sasuke turned and looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry about today…"

"No, I'm sorry. I went a little psycho." Naruto put on his fake smile "come on, let's get you home."

They drove in silence all the way to Naruto's apartment and when they arrived Naruto pulled Sasuke straight to the bathroom and shoved him inside.

"Take a shower and warm yourself up, I'll set you up on the couch." He said as he closed the bathroom door.

Naruto got spare pillows and blankets out of his closet and made a bed for Sasuke on the couch. He then stumbled tiredly back into his bedroom and kicked off his shoe's before falling into bed. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was now past midnight. "Happy Birthday to me." He mumbled as he closed his eyes sleepily.

A few minutes later he heard the shower turn off and Sasuke's footsteps coming out of the bathroom. But he didn't realise where those footsteps were headed until he felt the bed beside him dip and a cold hand snake itself around his waist.

"Happy Birthday Dobe." Sasuke whispered into his ear as he snuggled into Naruto's back.

"Sasuke, I made a bed for you on the couch." Naruto whined.

"I'm cold, I need body heat to warm me up." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto sighed and resigned himself to the fact that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The first thing Naruto smelt when he woke up the next morning was smoke. He shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen to find Sasuke staring forlornly at a pile of burnt toast. Sasuke looked up as he entered and frowned.

"I was trying to make you breakfast but there's something wrong with your toaster."

"No Teme, the toasters fine, it's just you that has the problem." Naruto chuckled and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a couple of eggs and some cheese and ham. "You up for an omelette?"

"It's your birthday Dobe, I'm supposed to cook you breakfast." Sasuke frowned.

"And I thank you for you attempt." Naruto eyed the pile of toast "But I don't have the money to refurnish my kitchen so I think I'll stick to the cooking for now."

Sasuke huffed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh don't pout Teme, people may mistake you for a human." Sasuke glared at Naruto while he went about making their breakfast.

"So what are you doing today?" Sasuke spoke up after a while.

"Hmm?" Naruto set an omelette down in front of Sasuke and sat down at the table.

"For your birthday Dobe. Don't you have plans?"

"Uh…no, I was just going to relax today actually." Naruto felt kinda stupid for not having made plans on his birthday.

"Hn, that's not going to happen, We're going out."

Naruto's mouth fell open "**You, **Sasuke Uchiha, want to go **out**?" Naruto nearly died of shock.

"Yeah, we have to celebrate your coming of age." Sasuke smirked and started to eat his breakfast.

Naruto smiled "Well, I'm not going to say no to that offer!" He said as he began to munch his own omelette.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sasuke, you're embarrassing me!" Naruto whined as Sasuke shoved him towards the bar. They had ended up going to one of those crazy packed clubs that night and Sasuke was insisting that Naruto have his first legal shot of tequila.

"Whatever Dobe, just drink it." Sasuke handed him the shot glass and a slice of lemon.

Naruto stared at the two objects that would bring about his imminent demise before throwing the drink down his throat and biting down hard on the lemon. The liquid burnt on its way down and Naruto cough and spluttered. "Water…" he gasped.

"Lightweight." Sasuke chuckled as he handed Naruto another shot.

"What the hell Teme, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"It's your 18th birthday Naruto, you're supposed to be drunk."

**3 hours later**

Sasuke stumbled down the sidewalk trying very hard to support the majority of Naruto's weight.

"Sasuuuuuuu, did I ever tell you that your hair looks like a ducks ass. I mean that can't be natural right?" Naruto giggled as he poked Sasuke's head.

"Yes Dobe, in fact you've told me that three times in the last 10 minutes." Sasuke sighed as he struggled to support his drunken friend. He was very quickly regretting his decision to take Naruto out on his own. He should probably have invited Kiba and the other's to come along with them.

"Have I? Well, it's really weird…like REALLY weird."

"Thanks Dobe, much appreciated." Sasuke frowned as he finally reached Naruto's car.

"Ah look Sasuke, money!" Naruto suddenly lent forward to pick up the shiny coin and before Sasuke could stop them they both fell forward onto the ground. Naruto burst into another fit of giggles as he tried to stand up but ended up flopping back down on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and Naruto looked down at him, suddenly very serious.

"Teme, do you remember 2 years ago when you were helping me with my Calculus homework and you kissed me?" Naruto frowned at Sasuke "Why did you do that?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde for a few seconds before he wiggled out from under him and pulled him to his feet.

"Sasukeee, answer me…"

Sasuke opened the passenger door of Naruto's car and shoved the inebriated blonde inside before walking around and climbing in himself.

"Sasssukkkeee, you didn't answer my question!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasssssukkkkkkkeeeeeeee…"

Sasuke took the keys out of his pocket

"Sasuke."

This time the tone was different; Sasuke turned his head to see tears falling from Naruto's eyes.

"Why don't you love me Sasuke?" Sasuke froze, the big blue eyes looked at him with desperation.

"Naruto I…"

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear it, you're just a…just a…a…" Naruto slurred his words for a few seconds before promptly passing out.

Sasuke sighed and brushed the hair from the sleeping boy's eyes. "I do love you Naruto, more then you'll ever know."

**(1): Cee Lo, Forget You. Awesome song!**

**A/N: OMG! Sasuke loves him! But will he ever actually tell him? Find out on the next instalment of, Push me to the floor…**

**Please review my pretties! **


	4. Halo

**A/N: Sooooooo, I wrote this chapter when I was supposed to be studying for my maths final. But whatever, this was more important :)**

**Hopefully this chapter will keep you guys satisfied for a while because I'm in the middle of writing finals and I might not be able to post another one for a while.**

**And on with the story…**

Sasuke listened to the boy next to him mumbling in his sleep. Naruto had been passed out for around 12 hours now and the only reason Sasuke knew he was alive was because he kept muttering things about ramen.

Sasuke had woken up earlier that morning with a blonde growth attached to his side. After 10 minutes he had managed to peel himself out of Naruto's arms and had left the blonde to sleep away his hangover. He had spent most of his morning cleaning Naruto's apartment because if he was going to be staying there he didn't want to have it share it with any type of fungi or single-celled organism. After he was done he had gone back to lie with Naruto and that was where he was when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." He whispered into the phone, not wanting to disturb the sleeping blonde.

"Hello little brother." A cold voice rang out through the phone.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled. He got off of Naruto's bed and walked out of the room.

"I was just wondering where you were. You weren't here when I woke up this morning." Itachi said calmly.

"Did you really expect me to sit outside all fucking night you bastard!" Sasuke snarled.

"Language Sasuke. Is that any way to speak to your brother? I can't leave you alone for 10 minutes…" Itachi scolded Sasuke.

"That's funny, you had absolutely no problem kicking me out of the house. You left me standing on the fucking porch for hours!"

"Believe it or not Sasuke, I was trying to teach you a lesson." Itachi sighed into the phone.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself and ran he hands through his hair. "Ok Itachi." His automatic response was just to agree with his brother and get the conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"And another thing, if you continue to disobey me so blatantly I am going to have no choice but to take further action. You would do well to remember who controls your inheritance." Itachi stated nonchalantly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Yes Itachi."

"I'm glad you understand. Now where are you? I'll come and pick you up."

"That won't be necessary, I'm going to stay over at Naruto's house for a couple of days." Sasuke's tone left no room for argument; he was just as good at it as his brother.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about hanging around with that boy? Quite frankly I have no idea why you spend any time with him in the first place. He's not worth your energy." Sasuke could just picture Itachi shaking his head on the other side of the phone.

"That's because I feel something for Naruto that you wouldn't be able to understand. It's called love, you ever heard of it?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I resent that Sasuke, you know I love you."

"What you feel isn't love Itachi. It may seem like love but you've managed to twist it until it doesn't even resemble itself anymore."

The phone was silent for a few seconds. "I expect you home by the end of the week." Itachi said before the line went dead.

Sasuke slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and put it in his pocket. He stood staring off into space for a few seconds until he heard a grunt and a moan come from Naruto's room. He walked back to the bedroom and pushed the door open slowly.

"How are you feeling Dobe?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds as he processed the words "Shit." He finally croaked in replied.

"Ah, very articulate this morning I see." Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up Teme, you did this to me." Naruto rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up "God, I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto threw his hand over his mouth

"Not in the bed you're not." Sasuke hauled Naruto out of bed and quickly dragged him to the bathroom, narrowly making it to the toilet before Naruto lost the contents of his stomach. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's lower back and rubbed soothing circles as the blonde regained his breath.

"I loath you." Naruto managed to squeak out after a while. He turned around and plonked himself on the tiled floor with his back resting against the bath "I absolutely loath you."

"I love you to Dobe." Sasuke chuckled and handed the blonde a bottle of mouth wash and sat down next to the blonde. Naruto took a swig of the contents and swished it around in his mouth before turning his head and spitting it into the bath.

"Gross." Sasuke wrinkled his nose,

"Shutup!" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You should drink something, you're probably dehydrated." Sasuke said after a while.

Naruto nearly dry heaved "I don't think I'll be able to stomach anything right now."

"I think I can help with that one, hang on a sec." Sasuke left the room and came back a few minutes later balancing a tray in one hand. "I don't know what works for you so I brought a mixture of things. We have your garden variety pain killers and water, then there's also coffee, Cream Soda(1) and a beer."

Naruto glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, some people need to drink more alcohol to get over a hangover." Sasuke set the tray down on the now closed toilet lid and sighed "And…I made you ramen." Sasuke pulled a cup of steaming ramen from behind his back.

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the noodles and he made a dive for the cup.

"You can't eat in the bathroom Dobe, it's unhygienic. Go back to bed and then you can have it." Sasuke walked out of the bathroom followed by a wobbly Naruto who immediately sank onto the bed and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and smiled "Figure's ramen would be your hangover cure, you really are a freak aren't you…" He laughed as he handed Naruto the noodles.

"I guess you know me too well." He smiled warmly at Sasuke "You had better be careful though Sasuke, all this kindness is making your halo show." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke faked a shocked expression and clutched at the air around his head.

"So, who was on the phone?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls.

"Hmm? Oh, it was Itachi. He was wondering where I was…" Sasuke started absentmindedly playing with the edge of Naruto's frayed blanket.

"Your brother really is psycho. He has no problem locking you out but he worries about you when you disappear" Naruto stuffed more noodles into his mouth.

"That's what I said…anyway, I told him I'd be staying here for a while, is that ok?" Sasuke looked up at the blonde.

"Of course, you can stay for as long as you like." Naruto swallowed the last of his noodles and put the empty cup on his nightstand.

Sasuke stood up to leave but was stoppped by a soft yank on his sleeve.

"Stay with me for a while." Naruto said as he lay back against his pillow.

"Alright…" Sasuke sat back down.

"Thank you for last night Sasuke. I don't remember much of it but I'm sure it was fun." He smiled at the raven.

"It's no problem Dobe." Sasuke lay back next to Naruto and looked up at the ceiling. There was a large cobweb hanging from the corner of the room that Sasuke knew he was going to have to get rid of.

"Naruto?"

"Mmhmm?" Naruto answered sleepily.

"Did you finish writing that essay for English yet? It's due tomorrow." Sasuke asked casually.

Naruto sat straight up in bed "Shit!"

"You haven't finished?"

"Fuck!" Naruto threw the covers off and ran for his laptop.

"You haven't even started yet have you?" Sasuke chuckled as he watched the blonde squirm.

"Shitfuckcrap! Iruka is going to chop off my balls if I don't do that essay. He said it was my last chance to pass his class!" Naruto powered up his laptop and sat down on the bed next to Sasuke. "What was the topic again?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke looked wide-eyed at Naruto.

"This is no time for jokes Sasuke, Iruka is going to murder me! Now tell me the topic!"

"Alright alright, calm down! The topic is "To what extent is Iago to blame for the tragic series of events in Othello.(2)"

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds "Huh?"

"Have you even read the play Naruto?" Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow.

"Is that the one where the two kids fall in love and then they both die?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh my god that's Romeo and Juliet! The essay is on Othello!"

"Oh crap, I am so royally screwed! What am I going to do Sasuke! What am I going to do!" Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and was shaking him roughly.

"Naruto stop!" Naruto continued to shake the raven.

"Snap out of it!" Sasuke raised his hand and slapped Naruto across the face.

The blonde immediately let go of him and blinked. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Whatever, you better hope I don't sue you for whiplash." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. To be honest it hurt a little from being whipped around, but Sasuke would never admit that.

"Oh shit, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Naruto looked apologetically at the raven.

"I'm fine." Sasuke sounded convincing but Naruto knew that he was probably lying.

"Come on, I'll give you a massage. You know how good I am with my hands Sasuke." Naruto motioned for the raven to come closer.

Sasuke growled and stayed where he was. "No way in hell am I letting you touch me again."

Naruto crawled over and put his hand on Sasuke's neck and started rubbing softly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled for the blonde to stop but he leaned into the touch anyway.

After a few rubs Sasuke had relaxed enough for Naruto to use both hands and apply a bit more pressure. Naruto continued to massage the tense flesh for a few minutes until Sasuke suddenly turned around to face him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together.

**(1): In South Africa we call Cream Soda Cream Sober because it's awesome at curing hangovers!**

**(2): Bleh, I had to write this essay a couple of weeks ago…**

**A/N: Hahaha! I bet you all thought that Naruto was going to make the first move but it was Sasuke! Plot twist! Muhahahaha…**

**As always I thank you for reading my fic, please review**

**Love love love xxx**


	5. Don't Know Why

**A/N: Ummm, so I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while but I have a crazy long break between now and my next exam so I decided to write another chapter :) Aren't you guys just special?**

**I feel I should mention that this story is rated M for a reason and things are going to become gradually more intense as the chapters go on. So don't say I didn't warn you…**

**On another note, if anyone is wondering why my chapter names are always song titles its simply because I put the name of the song that inspired me while writing that particular chapter…it hasn't got some hidden meaning or anything and I usually make reference to the song in the chapter itself anyway.**

**Happy reading...**

'What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.' Was all Naruto could think as Sasuke kissed him. He couldn't even respond to Sasuke's kiss because he was practically paralysed from shock. Sasuke apparently noticed this and pulled back from the unresponsive blonde. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke had kissed just him completely out of the blue and now they were both sitting, red faced, on Naruto's bed staring at each other.

Sasuke was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked and frowned at the raven "For what?"

"Well, I'm not sure...for jumping you I guess. You look pretty angry in case you didn't know." Sasuke said in the most sheepish Uchiha voice that Naruto had ever heard.

"Damn straight I'm angry! You can't just kiss me whenever you like you know. That kind of thing is reserved for couples and shit."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was way out of line."

Naruto's jaw dropped open, had Sasuke just admitted he was wrong?

"I'm not saying I didn't like it you know..."

Sasuke looked up in surprise "What?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." Naruto suddenly lunged forward and pinned the raven underneath him "You're a complete bastard you know, I've been waiting two fucking years for you and you've got a lot of explaining to do! Why did you kiss me that first time and why did you kiss me now?" Naruto leaned down until his mouth was centimetres away from Sasuke's. "What exactly do you want Sasuke?"

"You." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth. "I never do anything without a good reason Naruto, you of all people should know that…I wanted to kiss you then and I want to kiss you now."

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds and then whispered "So kiss me like you mean it then."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed and pulled him forward, slamming their lips together. Sasuke slid his hand inside Naruto's shirt and ran it across the defined muscles hidden by the fabric. Naruto growled into Sasuke's mouth and ran his tongue over Sasuke's lip to remind him of what he was doing. Immediately the raven plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explored every inch of it. Naruto had his hands clasped in Sasuke's hair and he pulled the ravens head closer to deepen the kiss. Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's to latch onto his neck. He kissed up the curve of the muscle until he found the boys pulse and began to attack the sensitive spot.

"Sasuke" Naruto panted.

Sasuke didn't reply and nipped at the spot gently.

"Ahh. Ah, Sasuke…stop…" Naruto tried to push the raven off of him.

Sasuke grunted and unlatched himself from Naruto's neck. He looked up at the blonde and frowned "What is it Dobe?"

"I still have to write that essay…"

Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look "I can't believe you are thinking about that at a time like this." Sasuke shoved his mouth back over the blondes.

"Mmphh…but…mmm…Sasuke…if Iruka…chops off my balls…we'll have a problem."

Sasuke immediately drew back and shoved the blonde backwards. "You better get to work then Dobe, there's no way's I'm having a eunuch(1) boyfriend."

Naruto blushed and looked up at Sasuke.

"What is it now?" The raven asked impatiently. He was a little pissed off that Naruto had interrupted their first proper kiss.

"You called me your boyfriend."

Sasuke flushed ever so slightly and looked down at the blonde "Yeah well…we were practically dating before this anyway. This just kinda sealed the deal."

Naruto started to giggle "Admit it Sasuke, you loooovvvveeee me."

Sasuke smirked "You wish Dobe."

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to looooove me."

"Oh my god Dobe, please tell me you did not just quote Ms Congeniality" Sasuke gave Naruto a concerned look.

"Whatever Sasuke. The fact that you know what movie that comes from proves that you've watched it too." Naruto smirked and crawled back over to Sasuke "Now are you going to help me write this essay or not?" He leant forward and placed a hesitant kiss on Sasuke's lips. The kiss was much softer then the previous one they had shared. Sasuke let Naruto take the lead and it felt reassuring to the blonde.

When they broke apart Sasuke gave Naruto a rare genuine smile "Lets get started then." He pushed the laptop in front of the blonde.

"What should I write?" Naruto frowned at the machine

"I don't know, how about a title?" Sasuke smirked.

"Wow Teme, thanks for that…" Naruto glared at the raven

"I'm just kidding Dobe. Pass the laptop here; I'll do it for you. You had better not make a habit of this though…"

"Sasuke you're the best!" Naruto lunged forward and embraced Sasuke in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah yeah, I know…now get off!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto turned over in bed and looked at the clock, it was 6-30am. He had been laying awake for about an hour now and the first light was just beginning to peek through the curtains. He rolled back over and sighed as he looked at the raven sleeping next to him. 'It wasn't a dream, he's really here' Naruto smiled to himself.

He scooted closer to Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling into the warmth of his back. Sasuke seemed to stir at the touch and after a few seconds he turned around in Naruto's arms to face the blonde. "Good morning Dobe." He whispered softly.

Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief. "You're not grumpy that I woke you up? I waited till I saw the sun…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously for a few seconds and then smiled "I could never be grumpy waking up to that face Dobe." Sasuke then leant forward and kissed Naruto softly on the forehead. "Come on, let's get up. I'll make you breakfast…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke and Naruto took an abnormal amount of time getting ready that morning. Mainly owing to the fact that they were both trying to get used to being able to kiss each other and that required practice.

When the two finally arrived at school that morning they were late for their first classes and Sasuke ran off immediately. Naruto however, was in no hurry, so instead he ambled over to his locker to collect his books.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto jumped when he heard someone speak, he thought everyone would be in class. He turned around to see who it was and found himself immediately pinned to the locker, it's handle cutting into his back. The pale eyes of Neji Hyuuga stared into his cerulean one's.

"A little birdie told me that you and Sasuke are together." Neji had his face barely inches away from Naruto's.

Naruto nearly stopped breathing, how the hell could he know that already?

"Where did you hear that?" He said as calmly as he could manage.

"Sai..."

Naruto sighed in relief "Chill out Hyuuga, it's just a rumour." Naruto tried to free himself from Neji's grip.

"You know what Uzumaki, I don't actually care whether it is true or not. You spend too much time with Sasuke for my liking anyway and I think it's time I taught you a lesson." Neji tightened his grip around Naruto's wrist.

"It's not up to you who Sasuke spends time with you psycho bastard!" Naruto kneed Neji in the crotch. Neji couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain and he immediately let go of Naruto.

Neji doubled over trying to catch his breath but after a few seconds he straightened up. He looked straight into Naruto's eyes and began to chuckle.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I just wonder if you'd still love the Uchiha if you knew his dirty little secret…" Neji smirked knowingly at the blonde.

Naruto frowned "What secret?"

"Ah, now that's something you're going to have to ask Sasuke yourself. He's not as perfect as you think he is."

While trying to process Neji's words Naruto let his guard down and he soon found himself being forced backwards. He tumbled onto the floor, grabbing the front of Neji's shirt and pulling the brunette down with him. They struggled for a few seconds until Naruto was on top of Neji and he aimed a punch at Neji's face, hitting him square in the nose. Neji grunted and blood immediately began to leak out of his nose. Naruto raised his fist and was about to hit Neji again when he was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice

"Stop it Naruto." Sasuke was standing a few steps away from them, his usual calm expression plastered on his face.

Naruto growled and slammed his fist forward…into the ground next to Neji's head. Neji's flinched in fright and scrambled out from under Naruto.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder "What were you thinking Dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"He's the one who cornered me, I'm entitled to defend myself! It's your fucking fault anyway! He hate's me because of you!" Naruto picked himself up off the floor and shook Sasuke's hand off his shoulder.

"What exactly is going on here?" A voice suddenly rang out down the corridor.

"Shit, it's Tsunade." Naruto flinched at the sound of the angry voice.

All three boys straightened up as best they could while their principal approached. Tsunade stopped in front of them, eyeing them angrily. "What exactly happened here?"

"Hyuuga attacked Naruto." Sasuke said plainly.

"Yes and it look's like Uzumaki attacked him right back. Hyuuga, you had better go down to the nurse's station and get that looked at. Sasuke would you be so kind as to escort him?" Sasuke growled softly but obeyed. He took Neji by the elbow and led him away.

Tsunade then turned to face a fuming Naruto "As for you Uzumaki, you have detention!" Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade raised her hand to silence him "I don't want to hear it! You should be grateful I'm not suspending you! Now get to class before I change my mind!" Tsunade turned and huffed down the corridor, presumably to get a drink.

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall behind him. He was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened but he couldn't make proper sense of it. He knew that if his and Neji's roles were reversed he would probably have reacted the same way. It was bad enough when Sasuke had been keeping him in the friend zone but he didn't know how he'd handle it if Sasuke treated him the same way he treated Neji. And what exactly was Neji talking about when he said Sasuke had a secret? It was all very confusing to the blonde.

Naruto didn't know how long he stood in the corridor for but when he finally came out of his daze there were people bustling around, going off to their next class. Naruto decided that he should probably go and see Neji to get some answers and to apologise. So he skipped his next class and went down to the Nurses office.

Once he got there he knocked sheepishly at the door and waited. A very flustered looking Shizune opened it after a few seconds and glared at him. "So you're the one who made this mess hmm?"

Naruto flinched at her tone and looked at his shoes "Yes Mam…"

"Well what do you want?" She folded her arms and stared at him expectantly.

"I, I want to apologise to Neji-san…"

Her face softened slightly at his response "Alright then, I'll give you a few minutes with him. But if there's more blood when I get back there will be trouble!" She stepped outside and walked down the corridor.

Taking a deep breath Naruto stepped inside and gasped at what he saw. Neji was sitting on the bed, slumped against the wall holding a blood soaked rag to his nose, Naruto could already see swelling and bruises starting to appear around his eyes.

"Neji, are you alright?" Naruto looked concernedly at the bleeding boy. He knew it was a stupid question but he never liked seeing people hurt, especially when he was the one who had hurt them.

"What the fuck do you care?" Neji asked as he removed the rag from his nose, most of the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

Naruto stood staring at Neji for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say. After a while he hadn't come up with anything so he walked over to Neji and inspected his nose. "I don't think it's broken. Trust me, I'm kind of an expert in bodily injuries." Naruto gave Neji a small smile.

"Why are you being nice to me Uzumaki?" Neji asked in a blunt tone.

"I, uh…I wanted to apologise for hitting you." Naruto wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Whatever, I would have done the same to you if I'd gotten the chance."

Naruto felt anger bubbling up inside him but he managed to restrain himself.

"And don't worry. Sasuke explained to me **very** clearly what's going on with you two…I wont be bothering you anymore." Neji gave Naruto a surprisingly dejected look. "He really likes you Uzumaki. Don't screw him over or you'll have to deal with me."

He stared at the Hyuuga. "I promise I wont." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Good. Now you'd better get out of here…" Neji gave him a hint of a smile.

Naruto turned to leave but suddenly remembered what Neji had said during their fight "Uh Neji? Why did you say that Sasuke had a secret?"

Neji looked at the blonde very seriously "Naruto, I said that without thinking. I am warning you, you must **never** ask Sasuke about it. Do you understand Uzumaki?"

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded, Neji was leaving absolutely no room for arguments or questions.

Slowly Naruto turned around and left, more confused then he had been when he got there. What could Neji possibly know about Sasuke that he didn't? The blonde knew that the two of them had gone to middle school together, and that they had been best friends at some point, but what could have happened to Sasuke that even Neji was willing to keep a secret…Naruto made up his mind to ask Sasuke no matter what Neji had said.

Big mistake…

**(1): A Eunuch is a man who has had their balls chopped off, incase you didn't already know that :P**

**A/N: Phew, that was quite a heavy chapter to write…I expect that a few people will be angry with me for leaving it on a cliffhanger AGAIN but at least I gave you an extra long chapter, so please don't hate me :)**

**Please review, hopefully I will be able to update again soon.**


	6. Meteor Shower

**A/N: Ok, I am genuinely sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have absolutely no valid excuse so I'm not going to waste your time trying to provide one…**

**So let's get straight to the story!**

By the time Naruto finally made it to a class it was already the last lesson of the day. He strolled casually in to English and took a seat at the back, the seat he always sat in, the seat next to Sasuke. However when to raven boy did enter the classroom he glanced up at Naruto before swiftly taking a seat in the front. Naruto frowned and was about to go over to Sasuke when Iruka entered the classroom.

"Alright you terrors, it's time to hand in your Othello essays." Iruka looked at his class expectantly.

The whole class groaned in unison, but Naruto smirked as he fished the essay out of his bag and turned around to give Sasuke a knowing look. However when his eye's met the ravens Sasuke simply stared at him and then looked down at his own paper.

'Oh geez, what the hell is wrong now? I swear that boy is more moody than a hormonal woman sometimes' Naruto thought to himself as he handed his paper over to Iruka. At least it was nearly home time, he could figure out what was wrong with Sasuke after school.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Before long Naruto found himself leaning against his old orange rust bucket twirling his keys in his fingers. He'd been waiting outside the school for Sasuke for close to twenty minutes now and he was beginning to get irritated. He was about to turn around and get into the car when he heard the crunch of gravel coming towards him. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Sasuke making his way over.

"Teme! What took you so long?" Naruto pushed himself off the car and turned to face him.

However the raven simply remained silent and stood next to the passenger door, waiting for Naruto to unlock it.

"Uh Sasuke? It's open…" Naruto tried smiling at the raven again but Sasuke simply climbed into the car without a word. The blonde shrugged and climbed into the drivers seat, looking intently at the raven boy.

"So what now? Are you just going to give me the silent treatment and not explain why?" Naruto stared at the side of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke didn't seem to acknowledge that Naruto had spoken and simply remained facing forward, eyes ahead of him. Naruto sighed and started the car, slowly pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Ok that's cool. I guess that means you can't lecture me about my choice of music then." The blonde smirked as he pulled a CD out of the glove box.

Sasuke turned his head slowly and his eyes widened in horror as he noticed just what was in Naruto's hand. There was no way the blonde would put him through that kind of torture was there?

Of course he would...

"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!(1)" Naruto suddenly belted out at the top of his voice as the music began to play.

Sasuke fisted the fabric of his jeans and bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. The blonde turned his head and smirked at the raven's reaction "Not a fan of that one huh? Ok, then how about this." Naruto continued to grin like a madman as he skipped to then next track.

"Everybody, rock your body, everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet's back alright!(2)"

Sasuke was now trying desperately to remember the mediation techniques he had learnt during the NSYNC craze of 1999 'It's ok Sasuke, just take deep breaths and it'll all be over soon…'

Naruto had to admit he was impressed. Sasuke usually flipped out the second he caught sight of the _'Pop Mega Mix'_ that he kept in his car, but so far he had lasted through two songs. So as they had nearly arrived at the apartment Naruto decided to break out the heavy artillery.

'Ok that's it, he totally asked for it…' Naruto thought to himself as he skipped to the track that could possibly drive Sasuke to jump from the moving vehicle.

As the music started Naruto could visibly see the veins beginning to pop out of Sasuke's neck. He knew he was playing with his life but the blonde took a deep breath and started singing at the top of his voice "You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart!(3)"

"MAKE IT STOP!" The raven suddenly exploded next to Naruto "Oh god Naruto please make it stop! I think my ears are bleeding!"

"Ha! I knew I could crack you." Naruto laughed as he shut the music off.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and glared at the blonde "That was a dirty move Dobe."

"Well, since you were acting like a child, I thought some Justin Bieber would be appropriate for the occasion."

Sasuke gave the blonde a withering look "Yeah, I guess you got me…"

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Naruto flicked on his indicator as the pair neared his building.

"I..." Sasuke sighed again, "I was just upset about the whole Neji incident ok? You scared me…"

Naruto didn't really know what to say to that and he took a second to gather his thoughts as he brought the car to a stop. Just before he got out he turned to Sasuke "I get it you know, but if you have a problem you need to talk to me about it. If we're going to try and make this work you can't keep me in the dark about important stuff."

Sasuke gave the blonde a serious look "I know, I'm sorry Dobe. I guess I just…I was worried about you." The pair got out of the car and walked towards the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Sasuke, I'm a big boy. I can look after myself you know…" Naruto said softly as he reached out and took Sasuke's hand in his own.

"I know. It's just, if you had gotten hurt it would have been my fault. I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself…" Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly.

Naruto gaped at the raven boy in front of him "Sasuke don't be stupid! It's not your fault that Neji is a ridiculously large prick. And I would never blame you for anything he did." Naruto dug his keys out of his pocket and opened the door "Come on, let's go inside. It's been a long day..."

Sasuke nodded slowly and followed the blonde inside. He glanced around the apartment quickly before sinking contently into Naruto's couch "Dobe, I know you wouldn't blame me but I still feel responsible. Neji wouldn't have any problem with you if it wasn't for me."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I'm not the one with a bloody nose. And besides, I have no interest in being friends with such an asshole, so it's not like I'm missing out on anything…you need to stop thinking like that." The blonde lay down next to Sasuke and lowered his head into the ravens lap.

Sasuke took a deep breath and ran his hand through Naruto's golden locks "I know, I'm just being stupid I guess."

Naruto turned to lie on his back and smiled up at the raven "I think it's really cute that you were worried about me though."

Sasuke leant forward and smirked at the blonde "Don't push it Dobe." He said before he closed the gap between them and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss.

The blonde smiled as he pulled away "Let's face it Sasuke, you're just a mushy marshmallow underneath that hard shell of yours."

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face "Tell anyone and you're dead."

"Don't worry, you secret is safe with me..."

They stayed on the couch for a while before Naruto's hunger reflex began to kick in. He was about to sit up when he suddenly remembered what Neji earlier "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything you want Dobe." The raven absentmindedly continued to run his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Um, well the thing is…before I punched Neji he was being his usual douche baggy self and saying typically douche baggy stuff about me, but then he said something that kinda made me curious. Although I don't think I'm supposed to talk about it..."

"What did he say?" Sasuke was interested to know what Neji had come up with this time.

"Well, he said that he wondered if I'd love you if I knew about your dirty little secret. I mean what the hell is that about?"

Almost immediately Sasuke's hand stopped moving and the blonde felt his whole body go rigid underneath him "What else did he tell you?" Sasuke's voice sounded hoarse and the blonde noticed that he had suddenly gone very pale.

"Uh nothing really…when I went to apologise to him I asked him what he was talking about, but he wouldn't tell me. He just told me to never ask you about it." Naruto gave Sasuke a concerned look "What was he talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto for a second before standing up very abruptly, causing the blonde to fall off the couch "Oi Teme, what the hell are you doing?" he glared at the raven boy who was now standing over him.

"That bastard! How could he bring that up now? Just when things were starting to be ok again!" Sasuke yelled as he walked towards the front door. In a flash he curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the wood in front of him. There was a loud crack and a few splinters of wood fell to the floor.

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet and ran over to the raven boy, grabbing his elbow before he could damage himself, or the door, any further. "What are you doing Sasuke? Talk to me damn it!"

The raven spun around and glared at the boy behind him. Naruto instantly let go of Sasuke's elbow and took a step backwards; the look on Sasuke's face scared him.

"You couldn't just leave it alone could you? You had to go poking your fucking nose into my business!" Sasuke took a moved towards the frightened blonde until their faces were inches apart.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I just thought Neji was making shit up…"

"Well he wasn't!" Sasuke shoved the blonde who stumbled backwards with the force and fell to the floor. Immediately Sasuke dropped to his knees "Oh god Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"What the fuck Sasuke?" The blonde said in a low voice. He was looking at the ground but Sasuke could see tear beginning to form beneath his golden fringe.

"Naruto please, I just…"

"You just what Sasuke?" The blonde's head snapped up "You can't treat people like this! I know it's probably none of my business but I care about you and I just wanted to help!"

"I know I know…I'm so sorry Naruto. Just please...please don't make me go." Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's cheek and wiped the tears from his face.

"Fuck Sasuke…I don't want you to go" Naruto pushed the ravens hand from his face and looked into the dark eyes in front of him "But you just can't flip out on me like that."

Sasuke nodded slowly as tears began to spill from behind his dark lashes "Sasuke, please just tell me what's going on." Naruto leant forward and pulled the raven into a tight embrace. Sasuke's tears soaked into the shoulder of Naruto's hoodie as sobs began to wrack his body.

They sat on the floor in silence, Naruto rubbing a soothing hand over the ravens back as he waited for Sasuke's breathing to even out. Eventually Sasuke looked up at Naruto and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Naruto I can't do this." He looked deep into the cerulean eyes in front of him and couldn't keep the tears from spilling out of his black ones once more.

"What…what do you mean Sasuke?" The blonde didn't quite understand what Sasuke was talking about.

"I can't be with you Naruto. I…I don't deserve you." Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto's face anymore so instead he looked down at his hands.

The blonde however was now glaring at the raven boy "What the fuck are you talking about Sasuke? You better start explaining right now."

Sasuke took another deep breath and slowly raised his head "Naruto, there's something you don't know about me…"

**(1): Wannabe, The Spice Girls**

**(2): Everybody, The Backstreet Boys**

**(3): Baby, Justin Bieber**

**A/N: Very soon Sasuke's secret will be revealed! Brace yourself, this story is about to take a nasty turn! Naruto just had to ask didn't he…**

**I will understand if you want to punish my absence by not reviewing but I must say, I don't respond well to punishment :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Howl

**A/N: Ok, so I've been very nervous about writing this chapter which is why I've kinda been putting it off…Anyway, it's time to reveal Sasuke's secret! I told you guys it was going to get intense so don't say I didn't warn you!**

**And on with the story…**

Concerned blue eyes, still slightly red from shedding tears, stared into serious onyx ones as the pair of boys sat side by side on the couch. Naruto waited patiently as Sasuke seemed to be mulling over something in his head. He knew he had to give the raven boy time to gather his thoughts but he just got more and more anxious the longer he had to wait.

Eventually it was too much for the blonde and he opened his mouth to spea,k at the same time as Sasuke's shaky voice broke the silence.

"Naruto, I don't know if you're ever going to want to speak to me again after this, and I will understand if you want me to leave and never come back, but I just need you to know that I…I love you." Sasuke didn't look at the blonde as he spoke, his eyes fixed on the hands fisted in his lap.

Naruto's eyes widened and he continued to stare at the raven boy in front of him. He had never seen Sasuke like this… never seen him this vulnerable "Sasuke you know I love you. Heck I loved you before all of this, I've loved you from the first time you kissed me." The blonde put his hand on top of one of the pale ones but it was swiftly pushed aside.

"Don't. Just…I'm sorry but I just want to get this over with." Sasuke finally looked up and Naruto could see the intense hurt in his eyes.

"Ok." Naruto drew his own hand back onto his own lap and waited.

Eventually Sasuke looked back down at his hands and took a deep shuddering breath "When I was about eleven my brother brought one of his colleagues home from work. I knew he was very important to the company and Itachi told me to be on my best behaviour, but there was just something really off about him.

**- Seven Years Earlier -**

"Sasuke come over here for a minute, I want you to meet someone."

"Coming Nii-san!" A 11-year-old Sasuke ran into the living room where his older brother was standing with a strangely pale man.

"Sasuke, this is Orochimaru-sama, I work with him at Akatsuki." Itachi introduced the man beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke, being an Uchiha, politely extended his hand to greet the man, even thought he wanted nothing more then to hide behind his brother's legs.

"I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Orochimaru practically purred as he took Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke could have sworn he even saw the man lick his lips.

"Orochimaru-sama and I are going to be working closely together on a big project for a while so you should expect to see him over here quite often." Itachi rolled his eyes and Sasuke giggled when Orochimaru didn't notice. Obviously his brother didn't like the man very much.

"Alright Nii-san." Sasuke smiled brightly at his brother. "Nice meeting you Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke bowed politely and left the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few hours later Sasuke was lying on his bed reading when he heard his door creak open. He looked up from his book and saw Orochimaru standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Uh…can I help you Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke sat up and put his book on his bedside table.

"Oh no, I'm alright." Orochimaru continued to stare at Sasuke.

"Oh…" Sasuke didn't know quite what to say to that. The man was clearly there for some reason but Sasuke couldn't figure out what.

They stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time before Orochimaru finally spoke.

"You do look an awful lot like your brother don't you? You have the same eyes…" Orochimaru stepped into the room and moved closer to the bed, closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke crawled as far away from Orochimaru as he could but this didn't stop the man from leaning over his bed and stroking his face "Beautiful eyes…"

Sasuke squirmed under the mans touch and tried to move away from him, but two strong arms pushed him backwards and Orochimaru's pale body slid on top of him. "And where do you think you're going?" Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by his collar and shoved his face into the wall. "You're so beautiful Sasuke, you're like an exact miniature of your brother. It's absolutely perfect." He slowly ran a milk white finger down Sasuke's cheek "It's a pity he love's you more then he love's me though…"

Sasuke struggled in the pale man's grip as he tried to free himself. The wall was cold against his cheek and his body began to tremble with fear "Let me go Orochimaru-sama, you're hurting me." He pleaded.

"Shhh Sasuke it's ok. Lets do a little experiment shall we, let's see how well you can pretend to be your brother. Can you do that? Pretend to be your brother for me?" Orochimaru leant forward and licked the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke squirmed under Orochimaru's grip, trying to break away from the man "Let me go! Itachi!" Sasuke called frantically for his brother.

"Now now _Itachi_, stop wiggling like that." Orochimaru purred in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's hardening member pressing against him.

Immediately Sasuke stopped moving, not wanting to give the snake even an ounce of pleasure "Nii-san!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Orochimaru suddenly slammed Sasuke's head into the wall "Shut up brat! Now you'll do as I say or I'll kill you and your precious Nii-san."

Sasuke was dazed from the blow to his head and didn't realise what Orochimaru was doing as he was shoved to the floor "Take off my pants." Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke shook his head and tried to stumble to his feet. His head was spinning but he knew that if he could just get to the door, just find his brother, everything would be ok.

Just as he'd made it to his feet he felt another sharp blow to the back of his head and his knees crumpled underneath him "Sasuke if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted your brother to die…is that what you want?"

Orochimaru whispered as a pale hand snaked around his arm and brought the small hand up to his belt.

Sasuke whimpered and shook his head furiously.

"Well then, you best do as I say _Itachi. _Now do it!"

Sasuke slowly unbuckled that mans belt and pushed down his pants until they pooled around his ankles.

"That's it Itachi." the pale mans eyes shone with lust as he looked down at the raven haired boy "And now the underwear."

Sasuke's eyes stayed on the mans shoes as he reached up and peeled down his underwear. Suddenly Orochimaru placed a hand roughly on Sasuke's jaw and wrenched his head upwards "Watch what you're doing Itachi, I wouldn't want you to miss anything."

Sasuke unwillingly lifted his head until he was faced with Orochimaru's throbbing member. He winced as Orochimaru forced his head forwards so that Sasuke's cheek brushed against the side of his cock.

"Now…should you suck me off first or should we just get straight down to it." Orochimaru contemplated casually as Sasuke squirmed under his hands.

The small raven-haired boy tried one last attempt to free himself from Orochimaru's grip but strong hands were placed on his hips and the pale man spun him around "Now you Itachi, pants off." The sadistic man ordered almost gleefully.

Sasuke felt warm tears falling down his cheeks as he slowly pulled down his own pants. The man above him suddenly put both hands under Sasuke's arms and pulled him upwards. He leant forward so the raven-haired boy could feel warm, rancid breath on his cheek "You'll enjoy this Itachi, I promise. I know you want it as much as I do." And in one final movement the small body was sharply pulled backwards onto Orochimaru.

**- End of Flashback -**

As the words came almost emotionlessly from Sasuke's mouth tears fell thick and fast from his dark eyes and soaked the front of his jeans. When he'd finished speaking he inhaled sharply and slumped forward. He'd never told anyone about the incident since it had happened. He spent everyday of his life trying to forget about it and he had hoped that his beloved blonde would never have to find out just how dirty he was.

Lost in his thoughts Sasuke flinched in surprise as a warm hand found it's way to the ones clenched tightly in his lap. He looked up through tear clouded eyes and saw horror struck blue one's staring back at him. Tears fell silently down scarred cheeks as Naruto stared desperately at him.

"And then what happened?" The blonde asked, keeping his voice as steady as he possibly could. He had no right to be crying now, Sasuke needed him to be strong and he was failing horribly.

The raven boy however still looked scarily unaffected, save for the tears falling down his cheeks, and simply took a deep breath before speaking again "Itachi came in and found us, pulled Orochimaru off me and practically beat him to death. He was barely alive when they took him away. He went to jail obviously and Itachi and I never really talked again after that. I understand though, who could possibly love someone after they've been…dirtied…like that." Sasuke said the words as if it were the most logical explanation in the world.

Naruto face slowly twisted in anger, his eyebrows creased deeply and pure fury was emitting from every part of his body. Sasuke felt the grip on his hand become dangerous tight as Naruto suddenly let out a choked growl.

Sasuke flinched at the noise and immediately Naruto's face softened "Oh god Sasuke I'm sorry, I just, what am I supposed to do now…"

The raven-haired boy knew this was coming. He knew the second he told Naruto that he would know how disgusting and dirty he really was and that would be the end of it. He figured it would probably be best if he just left "It's ok Naruto, you don't need to make any excuses. I'll go." He whispered, as he started moving from the couch. But before he could get very far a warm body stopped him.

Naruto had felt Sasuke trying to get up and without a seconds thought he had lunged forward, pinning the raven boy against the soft arm of the couch.

"Dirtied…you think you've been dirtied? Sasuke you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Naruto paused and placed a gentle hand under the raven boys chin so that he could look into the dark eyes.

"My whole world revolves around you. I know that I will never be able to understand what happened to you but if you think for one fucking second that it makes you unworthy of love then you are sadly mistaken. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and if you ever leave I…fuck, I just love you ok?" Naruto practically shouted the words, not out of anger, but out of pure frustration.

Sasuke stared at the blonde with wide eyes "Naruto I…"

"No Sasuke, you don't have to say anything. You don't ever have to feel like that again ok…just please, please let me show you how much I love you." Naruto looked pleadingly into the startled dark eyes.

The raven was still trembling violently but felt anchored by Naruto's firm grip on his hand and he nodded his head slowly "Ok…"

**A/N: So to be honest when I started this story I didn't see it going down this particular path, but I guess we are all just slaves to our plots…**

**Buuuuut hopefully I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible! I'm just kinda battling with the dilemma of smut/no smut…what do you guys think?**

**Please review! It may just help me work faster ;)**


	8. Just The Start

**A/N: So because the last chapter was pretty heavy to write (and to read I imagine) I decided that this chapter wasn't really going to have anything very important in it, just a good old bit if fluff! Although there is a slight surprise at the end…**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Let's gooooo**

Naruto leant forward slowly, his hand never letting go of the trembling pale one, and captured Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss. He could still feel the moisture from Sasuke's earlier tears wetting his cheeks and he wasn't exactly sure what the protocol was here. He knew that Sasuke was in a vulnerable place but he still felt like the raven boy needed more then just words to reassure him.

As if to confirm his thoughts the grip on his hand was suddenly gone and two pale arms slid around his neck, pulling him as close as they could muster. At the same time Sasuke deepened the kiss. His movements seemed almost desperate and his tongue begged entrance to Naruto's mouth.

Extremely unwillingly the blonde pulled back, cupping his lovers cheek.

"Whoa, slow down there…I'm not going anywhere." Blue eyes fixed on onyx ones as Naruto gently stroked the pale skin beneath his fingers "Are you sure this is what you want to do now? I mean, I don't want you to…"

His words were abruptly cut off by Sasuke who had reclaimed his lips in a searing kiss "Naruto, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to tip-toe around me ok? I love you, I trust you, and I want to be with you. There isn't really anything else that needs to be said."

Naruto's face immediately lost all of it's previous tension as he smiled warmly at Sasuke "I love you too Sasuke, more than anything else in the world. You understand that right?"

The blonde grabbed the front of the raven's shirt and pulled him into the tightest embrace he could muster. The words Sasuke had spoken just minutes before were replaying themselves in his head and he couldn't hold back the tears that began to leak from his eyes once again.

"Shit! I'm such a fucking baby…the one time you actually need me to be strong and I can't stop blubbering all over the place." Naruto pulled back and gave the raven a watery smile.

Sasuke looked seriously at the boy in front of him for a few seconds before reaching forward and wiping the warm tears gently with the back of his sleeves.

"Naruto, I don't need you to be strong for me you dobe." The raven let his hand rest softly on the blonde's chest "I love it that you feel so much for other people, that their pain becomes your pain. Your tears are more then I could ever ask for…"

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of him "Sasuke I…" more tears flooded silently down the scarred cheeks.

"But I don't want you to feel like you need to be strong for me. I don't want things to change from how they were before. I'm exactly the same person as I was before I told you all of this, and I want it to stay like that" If he was really honest with himself Sasuke would have to admit that this was the thing he was most afraid of. That Naruto would now pity him, that he wouldn't treat him the same anymore.

The blonde frowned for a second before covering the hand on his chest with his own "Sasuke, nothing you could ever say would change the way I feel about you. You're the strongest person I know, but I just hope you understand that you never have to keep any secrets from me, you never have to go through anything alone. I'll always be here for you and…"

He was cut off mid-sentence by hot lips once again capturing his mouth "You show me that everyday dobe, I may have been to angry to believe it but I know that you're the reason I've made it this far. Please Ru, I know you think I'm some kind of wounded soul now but you're the only good thing in my life and I want to be with you…"

Sasuke lent forward to kiss him again but Naruto pulled away slowly.

"I know Sasuke, I know. But not now." Naruto steeled his features at the glare that was immediately directed at him. "Don't look at me like that, you know I want to be with you more then anything…but this is not the right time."

The raven nodded stiffly and made to stand up again but two tanned arms were immediately wrapped around his waist as he was pulled down against a warm body. Naruto scooted as far back as he could and the two of them fit snugly on the worn old couch.

"Sasuke, I love you. I love you so fucking much and I want our first time to be absolutely perfect." Naruto nuzzled into the space behind Sasuke's ear.

"I love you too dobe." The raven shivered at the words as he felt warmth flooding his chest. He had never felt so safe in his entire life. Wrapped in Naruto's arms, with his body soaking up the warmth emitting from the sunshine blonde, he knew that he was loved, that he was home.

Dark, tear-stained eyes slowly began to close as a warm hand stroked softly through his hair and before long he was sound asleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

About twenty minutes after Sasuke had fallen asleep Naruto decided it would probably be best if he took the raven to bed. It was beginning to get cold on the couch and the blonde had no idea how long his lover would be out for. He slowly squeezed his way out from behind the raven boy and climbed over the side of the chair. Sasuke's body immediately curled in on itself at the loss of the warmth and his forehead creased into a deep frown.

Naruto reacted quickly by sliding his hands underneath the thin body and pulling the boy to his chest. To his amusement Sasuke curled even tighter against his body and moaned slightly as he fisted the front of the blonde's shirt.

Naruto carried him quietly through to the bedroom, softly lowering him onto the bed and tucking the covers around him. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a few minutes to make sure Sasuke was truly settled before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. He desperately needed something to keep him busy, to keep his mind off things, so he decided to make dinner in case Sasuke was hungry when he woke up.

He rifled around his kitchen cupboards, pulling out various ingredients until he settled on a simple meal of vegetable stir-fry and rice. He knew Sasuke definitely would not appreciate waking up to ramen so he opted for a healthier, Sasuke-friendly choice.

Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he went about chopping and peeling the various ingredients for dinner. He threw all of the vegetables in a wok and walked over to the fridge to grab some ready-made sweet and sour sauce (yeah he was feeling lazy, whatev's). However, on his way back to the stove he accidentally tripped over the handle of the broom, which was sticking evilly out from next to the fridge, and he toppled forward, grabbing at the counter to steady himself. Unfortunately for him instead of grabbing the counter he found himself clutching the chopping board he had prepared the vegetables on earlier and the piece of wood flew across the kitchen, clattering noisily on the tiles.

"Oh fuck a duck!" Naruto shouted loudly before he could stop himself. Immediately he threw a hand over his mouth and listened intently for any signs that he had woken Sasuke. When after a few seconds there was no change he sighed deeply and set back to work. That was a close one…

Once the dish was finished he tiptoed quietly into the bedroom to check on the sleeping object of his affections. To his dismay Sasuke cracked open an eye as he padded into the room.

"Oh shit sorry, did I wake you?" Naruto walked over slowly and lifted the covers, snuggling in next to the raven.

Immediately Sasuke scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist "No…I couldn't sleep without you." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Naruto smiled warmly and stroked a hand down the ravens back "Well go back to sleep, I won't leave this time."

Sasuke looked up into bright blue eyes and smirked "Anyway, even if I could sleep you would have woken me up crashing around the kitchen like that, stupid dobe."

Naruto gave him a sheepish grin "Eh, sorry about that…dinner could have waited I guess."

Sasuke simply chuckled and scooted down slightly so that his head was resting on the blonde's chest "Fuck a duck? That's a new one..." He muttered sleepily. The steady beat of Naruto's heart slowly lulling the raven back to sleep.

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Just as the last rays of the sun were disappearing beyond the horizon a black Mercedes pulled up outside of Naruto's apartment building. The door opened and a pair of designer Italian loafer's hit the sidewalk as Itachi Uchiha stepped gracefully out of the car and shut the door behind him.

Taking one more drag of his cigarette he set the car alarm before throwing the butt on the ground and crushing it under his pristinely clean shoe. The gravel crunched as he made his way up to the entrance of the building, hips swaying ever so slightly as he walked. His grey pinstripe suit and deep red tie complemented his long, dark hair and blazing eyes beautifully. In essence he was sex personified.

The poor woman who was just leaving the building stood absolutely no chance as Itachi sidled up to her "I'm sorry miss, could you possibly let me in? I'm here to visit my little brother and I want to surprise him." He threw her a charming smile and gestured towards the door.

As far as the woman was concerned Itachi could have just asked her for the keys to her apartment so he could go up and take her television, she was not about to refuse the spectacularly beautiful man anything. She politely stood aside, holding the door, as Itachi sauntered past flashing her another smile before turning and walking up the stairs.

**A/N: Dum dum duuuuuuum! It's Itachi! I bet you were all wondering when he'd be showing his sexy face. Although I must say this is most horrible timing for our boys :/**

**I decided to postpone the smut for a liiiitle later on, it just didn't feel right for now.**

**Keep the reviews rolling in, they are extremely motivating!**


End file.
